1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to an apparatus and method for applying and transferring a label portion from a label assembly to an object, such as a compact disc or a jewel case.
2. Description of Related Art
Labels such as those described herein can be used in connection with a wide variety of items, particularly, digital video discs (DVDs), compact discs (CDs), jewel cases and the like. It is desirable to have a label for adhering to items that will apply straight and direct to the object without misalignment, wrinkles, bubbles, folds or other errors inherent in the application of adhesive-backed labels onto items.
In addition, labels improperly affixed to objects, such as CDs, with adhesive can harm the discs if a user attempts to remove and/or straighten the labels. More specifically, damage may be caused by pulling off some of the disc protective coating, metal and dye along with the label. In addition, when a traditional label is peeled from its backing, the traditional label includes an inherent curling that may manifest itself a period of time later by peeling away from the object. This peel memory is problematic with tradition peel and stick labels and particularly destructive when used in connection with CDs that require high-speed, balanced rotation for proper operation.
Accordingly, a need exists for a new and improved apparatus and method for applying or transferring a label from a label assembly onto an object, such as a CD, a jewel case or a related object, in an accurate and positive fashion.